Bad King Antoine
by Chilimt
Summary: This short story is inspired by short appearance of king Antoine of Navarre in the second series of Reign. Any pitiful 'research' I've done on the character is based on Wikipedia entry. The rest is just my poor imagination. The story shows the domestic life of king Antoine. King Antoine is played by Ben Aldridge - the reason this story is written.
1. Chapter 1

The chambers of the queen were wreathed in nearly total darkness. Queen Jeanne was sitting in a chair by the candle reading her Bible, her companion in her dark hours of loneliness. She did not feel unhappy. She was in love with the man of her dreams. His beauty and passion recompensed her the long hours of his absence.

As she reflected on her life with Antoine, there were both blissful and painful moments. She remembered his unashamed and pure joy when he cradled his first-born in his arms. She felt such pride and contentment that she gave him-a son he wanted so much. Her eyes were focused on his handsome face. Her beautiful husband. When he finally looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears. She knew then that he loved her. She always cherished this moment. And when the darkness fell, when her little Henry succumbed to fever and died in her arms, this thought kept her sane. Antoine blamed her, his fury resulted in objects flying across the room. He drank heavily within this period. In one of his drunken rages, he visited her one night and lashed all his anger on her in making love with such intensity that she was scared of him. But her love for him took it all as her punishment for disappointing him. And she was rewarded with her favourite child, Henry. He looked so much as his father. Chocolate brown eyes, curly black hair and this winning smile. And those few years after, when Louis and Madeleine came to this world, she felt the happiest of women in the whole wide world. It did not even bother her that Antoine clearly fell for Louise de La Béraudière de l'Isle Rouhet, la belle Rouhet as they called her. It did not matter because he still came back to her. And he was loving, passionate and tender. So maybe this romance of his brought some calm into his world. She wanted him to be happy.

But when Madeleine died suddenly in her sleep, she felt abandoned. He was with his mistress and his new child by her and it hurt. Badly. They drifted apart a bit after that. His nightly visits became rarer. She longed for him with every inch of her body. She missed his touch. She missed his smell. She missed his smile.

The door suddenly opened with a bang. Antoine stormed into the room and stopped. Jeanne looked up from her book. He slowly appeared out of the shadows. His dark eyes confirmed his fury. He went over to the table and filled his goblet with wine, clearly not his first this night. He turned to face her, 'I've heard rumours, my dear wife' he said slowly and menacingly. She suddenly felt frightened.

'Apparently you seem to have taken more than a keen interest in the young servant boy assigned to you' he slowly walked in her direction. 'Whilst I've been away.' He nearly hissed the last phrase.

She trembled. He was looming now over her. His jaw was tight. And the knuckles on his hand holding the goblet went white.

'My lord, I am sure I do not comprehend the meaning of your words…' she barely finished when the goblet hit the tapestry on the wall, spluttering the wine. He bent down and put his hands on the arms of the chair. His face was just few inches from her. 'You dare to deny?'

'My lord, I…'

'You make a fool out of me.'

'I..'

'What is it that you were looking for, my lady?'

'My lord, I admit that I took pity on a young boy who has been orphaned…'

He was screaming now, 'He is 17 years of age. Not a boy anymore.'

She was hypnotized by his eyes. So dark and piercing her deeply.

'Do you need some young blood to plough through you? To make you feel better? To make you feel desired? And for this you disregard my honour and MY PRIDE?'

'My lord!' She stood up quickly, forcing him to step back. ' My respect for you has no bounds and I would never do anything to endanger your honour. My life is laid before you.'

He stared at her but less malevolently.

She took one tiny step towards him. 'My dear husband, there is no one to take your place in my heart. I love you more than my life,' she said pleadingly.

He continued to stare at her. There was still an air of anger around him. His breath was quick and shallow. Suddenly he lunged at her. He caught her hair with his right hand and pulled sharply. She moaned. He looked deeply into her eyes and started to kiss her hungrily. He bit her lip. She felt the blood but the surge of sheer ecstasy went through her. She missed him so much and no amount of pain could diminish the pure joy she felt at this moment.

He let go of her hair and started to tear her robes, still kissing her deeply. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, searchingly and aggressively. It surprised her. His kisses were always sweet and gentle. This new sensation of his tongue in her mouth overwhelmed her. She felt faint.

His strong hands quickly made a good job and she was standing there naked. Her only dress made of her long dark hair. Antoine stepped back and took a good lustful look at her body. And again as in a hurry he grabbed her arms and swiftly pushed her onto the bed.

She was never so exposed in his presence. Her modesty made her to cover her breasts with her hands and she crossed her legs.

'Don't do that!' he barked. She complied with his order. He stood by the bed with his hands on his hips. Again he was looking at her body, surveying each curve with his eyes. He smirked. Then he slowly started to climb the bed.

And there he was, his face close to hers, eyes searching deep into hers. She felt his breath full of wine and it made her feel drunk with expectation.

He started to kiss her. Again so hungrily that she felt that he is hers. He came back to her. They are one entity. His hands were massaging her breasts with his thumbs encircling her nipples. She moaned with pleasure. Her arms embraced his head and she drown her hands into his hair as he started his kissing journey south. He stopped at her belly and started to fumble with his trousers. At this Jeanne has opened her eyes and looked at her husband lovingly. Only now she realised how much she missed him. She tried to reach him and feel those lips again. He stopped her with putting his left hand on her chest in between her breasts. With his right hand he guided his cock into her. And when he entered her, he pinned her arms with his hands. He groaned as he pushed hard into her up to the hilt. And then he started pounding her in a steady rhythm. His thrusts were hard and unforgiving. Almost involuntarily she curled her legs around him to keep him there as long as she could. His movements become quicker. She groaned in her overwhelming bliss. Antoine buried his head in the place where her long neck met her shoulder. She felt his teeth on her shoulder. Her beautiful husband has become an animal. Her pain was drowned however as she had him there and then, giving him pleasure, having him in her. He was hers and only hers now.

As he was nearing the climax, he arched his back and she looked with almost awe at his tight jaw and strained neck, her whole body was covered in goose-flesh. He finally let out a scream and just collapsed on her. She enjoyed feeling his weight on her. She embraced him lovingly, 'I love you so much,' she whispered into his ear.

'I expect nothing less' he answered rolling off her. She looked at him sharply but he remained distant. He rested on the bed for a while. Then he tugged his trousers up and quickly got out of bed.-The exercise has sobered him up. He felt thirsty. He came to the table and pour himself some wine. He drank it in one go.

Jeanne got herself under the blankets and looked in Antoine's direction. 'Will you stay with me, my lord, for the night?'

He turned. Smirk on his face. 'I think not. There is nothing more I need from you tonight.'

He made some steps toward the door. And then he suddenly stopped and turned back, 'I do not want to remind you again about the proper behaviour. I will not take it kindly if I EVER hear anything inappropriate AGAIN.' With that he went to the door, opened it and said with his back turned to her, 'Besides, the boy is no longer an orphan. I helped him to join his parents tonight.' He slammed the door.

Jeanne stared speechless into the darkness. The tears just flowed down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

'Your majesty! What an honour to have your company at such a late hour,' she smiled into the mirror. The maid was finishing braiding her hair for the night. 'Leave us, Jehanne,' she said to the servant. Jehanne quickly left the room not daring to look at the visitor.

Antoine stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. He tilted his head to the right and watched the lady smiling to her reflection in the mirror. She always made a performance for him. He was wondering why exactly she became his obsession. She was pretty and smart but there were many ladies in court that had those attributes. She made him laugh, but he had a court jester for that. She entertained him with her singing, but he had a lot of music from court troubadours. Still there was something. Something that bothered him. La belle Rouhet. She seemed to elude him. He was the king after all. He was used to own anything in sight. And although she was his, somehow she was not at the same time. Such a difference to the other important woman in his life. He was always sure of Jeanne. She was devoted to him without a doubt. These doubts always appeared when it came to Catherine. As far as he knew, because he could never be certain with her, only he was allowed to use this name, her second name, his pet name for her as her proper first one was Louise.

There was still a rage in him. It subsided slightly after his visit to the queen but somehow the anger boiled in him. And the thought of Catherine being not entirely his made him excited and furious at the same time.

'This castle of yours, my lord, is very draughty. I'm only wearing my night gown and the chill is making my skin all pimply. Would you not close the door, my lord, and get inside?' She kept looking at her reflection with a slight smile on her lips.

'There is a way to make you warm again,' Antoine replied. He gently closed the door and slowly walked to her. And now he got annoyed with himself. I should be the one telling people what to do, he thought. But he could not resist. He gently put his hands on her arms. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met. Her smile slowly grew. She put down a brush she was playing with and reached with her hand to his crotch. The bulge in his leather trousers got slightly bigger with her touch. 'Catherine' he whispered and closed his eyes. She smiled mischievously and asked, 'Missed me?'

Suddenly his anger was gone as with the touch of a magic wand. He felt calm and safe for some reason. He felt like he came home. 'I did miss you.'

'Then what took you so long to come back to me?'

'I was with the queen.' Catherine's hand quickly returned to her bosom. The smile disappeared.

'Don't stop' pleaded Antoine, slightly annoyed again.

Catherine got up from her stool and walked quickly to the window. 'My lord, I think my head starts to ache.'

Antoine's jaw tightened, 'I do not find this remark friendly, my lady. You are not endearing yourself to me now.' He turned his back on her and walked to the table. He poured himself some wine and was slowly drinking it. His anger now was rising very quickly but he tried to compose himself. One fight with a woman a night is enough. And he did not want to fight with Catherine. Her night gown was made of a very see-through material and he was admiring her many interesting curves earlier. He wanted to rip it off her. But now she was in one of her moods which made him lustful and dejected at the same time. It was so much easier with Jeanne.

He waited for her reply. It did not come. He finally turned back and leaned leisurely on the table. He tried to compose himself, not to show his anger. 'Catherine?'

She finally turned to face him. He could not help himself. His eyes started wandering all over her body. She smiled a half smile noticing his gaze.

'My lord?'

He inhaled deeply, 'How long are you planning to play this game tonight?'

She smiled with her lips only and remained by the window. Their eyes finally locked. It was her little game, he thought. I can't let her win. Not today. At least not today. He really tried not to get annoyed now. "I'm tired Catherine.' Well, both of them can play then.

She tilted her head to the left and considered him for a while. Then she smiled broadly and started to walk slowly toward him. Finally, he thought, I won. I bloody won.

When she reached him, she placed her hand on his arm and stroked it lovingly. 'My lord, we must find you a remedy then,' her voice was all sweetness now. Antoine pulled her to him by her waist. His fingers nearly dug into her flesh. She turned her head towards the door. 'Jehanne' she cried. The door opened almost immediately. 'Prepare the bath for His Majesty. Quickly!' Jehanne bowed her head and rushed out of the room.

Antoine started to kiss Catherine's neck. He loved her skin. His lips wandered to her jaw in search of her lips. 'My lord, we must prepare you for your bath,' she said without turning her head. He smiled and cupped her face in his hand, gently turning it to face him. 'I am the king, remember? I never take my own clothes by myself.' He kissed her hard on the lips. He wanted to do this since the moment he opened the door. She opened her lips and his tongue went in searchingly as if trying to possess this impossible woman. She returned the kiss. She started to undo his shirt, her hands progressed from his chest unhurriedly to his shoulders and finally pulled his shirt off. He lowered his hands to her hips and started to grab her nightgown, she stopped his hands, 'Not yet' she whispered into his ear. Now she started to kiss his neck, and slowly went downwards, placing soft kisses on his chest and later on his belly. He moaned quietly and dug his both hands into her hair, totally destroying now the loose braid made by Jehanne.

Catherine expertly got rid of his trousers and shoes, leaving him naked, and returned to find his hungry lips. The door opened and in came Jehanne with the other maid, bringing a bathtub, hot and cold water. Catherine and Antoine did not pay any attention to them, they were so much into each other that they were lost to the world. The maids were busy with their preparations, not daring to raise their eyes to the kissing pair. They put sheets into the bath and poured water from both jugs. Jehanne reached into the pocket of her robe and sprinkled the water with some rose petals. Finally Jehanne said, 'Your Majesty, you bath is ready.'

Antoine's hands were wandering all over Catherine's body, he wasn't happy that she did not let him to take the gown off. He was ready to go further. She pulled back and barked to the maids, 'Out'. They curtseyed and left the room.

Catherine took his hand and led him to the bath. He stepped in, sat down and looked expectantly at Catherine, 'You are not going to join me?'

'If that is your wish,' she smiled but did not move. Antoine grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his arms and inevitably the bath. She fell into him, 'I didn't take off my gown' she said laughing.

'Well, I wanted to help you, you stubborn woman,' he laughed. Her back was on his chest as she reclined on him. The gown clung to her body. He cupped her breasts, she turned her head to kiss him. He reached with his right hand for her gown and started to roll it on her hip to take it off. She sat down straight and helped him. 'Please be gentle with it. It was very expensive,' she said jokingly.

'I can buy you thousands of these. Just say a word.'

They finally managed to get rid of the gown. When she dropped it on the floor, Catherine moved to the other side of bath and sat down facing Antoine. She smiled broadly at his surprised face. 'And what do you think you're doing? I didn't bring you here to be so far away from me?'

She raised her foot and put it slowly into his crotch area. She started playfully to massage his cock. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes. 'And was the queen happy when you left her, my lord?' He winced and opened his eyes. 'Why would you be interested in that?' he asked the ceiling. He started to get aroused and bringing up the memory of his encounter with the queen did not fit into the picture. He liked to have his life compartmentalised.

'I just wanted to know what was so important that it kept you from me.' With that she started to withdrew her foot, he caught her leg, sat up and looked at her with almost menacing frown. 'The business of running the kingdom is mine alone,' he said slowly in a low voice. She laughed, throwing her head back. 'There is no one to deny you this right, your majesty.' She freed her leg and she put her foot on his chest. He started to place loving kisses on her calf, and then her knee. Before he could reach her thigh, she put her leg into the water and moved towards him. Her arms embraced his neck and she pulled herself into him. 'Although the Spanish in the south are getting bolder than they sh…'

'No politics now!' he interrupted her and kissed her hard and deep to shut her up. She infuriated him at times but he desired her more now that he thought possible. His hands went to her buttocks to pull her more in. And inevitably he rose to the occasion. As she felt that, she guided him into her. Their moves were unhurried, languorous interspersed with long, deep kisses and intense gazes into each other's eyes. As her pleasure was rising, she arched her back and threw her head back. He hungrily kissed her breasts, his tongue circling the nipples. He reached down to intensify her pleasure. She moaned loudly.

There was a quick knock on the door and in went Jehanne with her eyes down, 'Your Majesty, Her majesty the Queen is asking for you as one of the children is feverish.'

In between the kisses, he asked sharply, 'Which one?'

'Prince Louis, Your Majesty.'

'This one I can spare. GET OUT!' he yelled. Jehanne quickly left the room.

Strangely this interruption, excited them even more and they intensified their exercises. 'The water is getting cold,' she gasped. They started to get up, they split up but they were still kissing. When out of bath, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. They fell heavily on it. Catherine mounted him. Nothing had mattered now for him. He was not in control but he was in her and that was enough. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_From the author: This and other chapters are a work of fiction that was inspired by the appearance of Ben Aldridge in Reign. As he was always playing 'good guys' previously, especially in 'OurGirl' where he personified a walking ideal, the mean streak in me wanted to see him as a really bad boy. The real, historical character king Antoine, was a father to French king Henry IV who was very promiscuous to say the least. He took after his father apparently. _****_;)_**

**_And let me thank with all my heart for all kind words from those who took their time to read and review._**

He woke up with a start. His head was pounding. He slowly turned his head towards Catherine. She was still asleep with her back to him. That was some night he had. Quite busy. He liked it this way. He felt more alive then. The stress of court politics drained almost all of his vital energy. His father always insisted that pleasures of the flesh were for peasants, the nobility should be pious, concentrated on ruling and having a successor. As he was the first living son of the duke, his position was unchallenged but he always wanted more. His chance came with the marriage to Jeanne. He now could call himself a king. He arrived. He was finally free. Free to do as HE pleased. It was a pity though that his father did not see him in all his glory.

He reached for her. He slowly stroked her back with his hand. Her skin was so delicate and soft. She did not stir. He started to place long, loving kisses on her back and then on her shoulders. He finally turned her on her back and started to kiss her breasts. She slowly woke up. 'My lord, still insatiable?'

'Never,' he replied and kissed her lips tenderly. 'You are my only weakness,' he whispered into her mouth. Catherine pulled back a little and looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. 'Your secret is safe with me, Your Majesty,' she finally replied with smile and kissed him back.

…

The hunting party was slowly coming back to the castle. Antoine rode in the front together with his friend and confidante Duke de Kinderres. The hunt was successful and they were satisfied if slightly tired. De Kinderrres was lost in thought. Antoine turned his head and looked at him with interest, 'What is it that it's bothering you so much?'

De Kinderres smiled and looked at Antoine, 'Forgive me, Your Majesty, my mind was wandering to my wife.' King smiled disdainfully, 'Oh the first child! Yes, this business can burden your mind unnecessarily.'

'Did you feel anxious at this time?' De Kinderres asked. Antoine's face hardened. 'The only important thing was that it was a boy and that he was healthy. But then he died. You see these things are flimsy, life is unpredictable. But God has decided to recompense it for me. And now I have too healthy sons. My line is safe.'

'Surely three sons,' de Kinderres chipped in smilingly, 'You must not forget la belle Rouhet's son.'

Antoine smirked, 'Catherine wouldn't let me.' And thinking what she said last night, he asked 'What is it that I hear about the Spanish misbehaving?' De Kinderres frowned, 'I'm not sure if I am aware of the facts, Sire. I will have it investigated as soon as we reach the castle.' Antoine smiled to himself, Catherine's spies were more efficient that his own courtiers. It was the good thing that she was on his side. The thought of her made him hasten his horse, he wanted to see her as soon as possible and rest in her arms.

…

When king's party finally reached the castle, Antoine briskly dismounted and went straight to Catherine's rooms. On his sudden opening the door, Jehanne jumped, quickly closed the jewellery box she was inspecting and turned around. His eyes were too quick for her. 'What are you doing?' he asked sharply. He stood in the middle of the room with his hands crossed in front of his chest and legs straddled apart.

She reddened to the roots of her amber-coloured hair. 'Nothing, Your Majesty' she said quietly. She kept her eyes to the ground. 'You're lying,' he hissed. 'Are you thieving from your mistress? That is very disloyal of you.'

She got frightened, 'No, my lord. I was just rearranging her jewels to get ready for today's banquet.' Her voice trembled but she still kept looking at the floor. Everyone knew what was the punishment for Antoine's displeasure. Only yesterday he ran his sword through the boy from the kitchens because he heard from someone that the Queen was interested in his fate. He slowly walked in her direction. 'And where IS your mistress? I was expecting to find her here.' He was annoyed now. He was not used to waiting for his pleasures.

'I believe my lady is in the labyrinth, walking with Chevalier de Dangleberry…'

'What?' he yelled. He did not know if he was more jealous or angry at being left out.

Jehanne was terrified now, 'Your Majesty, Chevalier de Dangleberry arrived late this morning and was looking for Your Majesty as he had the news from the King of France. My lady then proposed to go for a walk with him in the park to await your arrival.' She was trying to part with the information quickly before his anger reached the zenith. 'I will fetch them immediately, Your Majesty.' She tried to move, when he stopped her grabbing her arm. She winced in pain but stood still. 'Not yet, my pretty,' he said menacingly. 'What is your name again?'

'Jehanne, Your Majesty.'

'Jehanne,' he repeated musingly. 'I think you deserve a punishment for your misbehaving.' He smiled mischievously. She raised her head at this and finally met his eyes, 'Your Majesty, I swear that I was not stealing, I…' she pleaded.

He put his finger on her lips. 'Do I have to remind you that the laws of this land are laid by me and me only? If I say that you should be punished, it is the law. Do you dare to disagree?' His eyes were not smiling now. He looked at her the way cat focuses on its prey. He knew this frightened look in people's eyes and revelled in it. It made him drunk with satisfaction. I deserve a little dessert before the main meal, he thought. He grabbed the other arm of the girl.

'No, Your Majesty, I was not behaving properly and I displeased you. Forgive me, Your Majesty,' she whispered.

'That is better, Jehanne' he said slowly. He pulled her to himself. He tilted his head and started to smell her hair. 'I heard that the redheads are really bad girls. Are you?' Antoine's lips started to caress her cheek and then her neck. Jehanne was paralysed with fear but she managed to say quietly, 'I wouldn't know, I'm sure, Your Majesty.'

'I bet you are,' he smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. Then he leaned to kiss her lips. She tried to move away but he only tightened his grip on her and she finally gave up. She let him kiss her. His kiss was hard and demanding. She could not help herself and let out a quiet moan. He straightened himself and smiled broadly, 'Oh, I knew you'd like it. I know your kind.'

'Your Majesty, I…' He silenced her with another long kiss. Then he moved her towards the four poster bed, suddenly he stopped, she dared to look at him. His face betrayed deep thinking. He could not bring himself to reach the bed. That was only for him and his Catherine. If she ever found out, she would not be pleased. This thought made him angry again, this grip Catherine had on him was torturing his soul. He fought with thoughts for a second and then he made a decision.

'Grab the post,' he barked at Jehanne. She obediently put her hands on the pillar. She turned her head to look at him again, not certain what was in his mind.

'You have been a naughty girl, haven't you?' he teased.

'Your Majesty?'

'Oh stop that. I know you want it.'

He grabbed her skirt and hoisted it up revealing her bare buttocks. Then he leaned on her heavily, nearly pushing her into the post. He kissed her hard and long, at the same time fumbling with his trousers. Antoine's left hand reached between Jehanne's legs, and as his long fingers dug into her vagina, Jehanne moaned very loudly. Feeling that she was more than ready, he entered her and started to move rhythmically. Jehanne held the post tightly and lowered hear head. His moves became quicker and now they both moaned in near unison. Antoine reached to her breasts and squeezed them hard. When the release came, he nearly roared throwing his head back. He then leaned on Jehanne panting heavily. After a while he disengaged himself from her and jumped onto the bed. He laid on his back, his breath slowly normalising.

Jehanne slightly disconcerted began to put her clothes in order. She looked at him and smiled. She made a move as if she wanted to join him on the bed.

'Don't do that' he said quickly not looking at her. He put his hand under his head. 'Go and fetch your mistress.'

Jehanne stood with a surprised look on her face. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something.

'Make haste girl! Antoine's voice had an annoyed tone. 'Wait, before you go, bring me some wine.'

She quickly went to the table, poured some wine and gave it to him. His eyes avoided her face and focused on the goblet. 'Now go!' he said and started drinking.

She curtseyed slowly and quickly went to the door.

'Oh, and one more thing if you will be with child, do not dare come to me with it. I'm quite sure it won't be mine. You redheads are all the same.

Jehanne sobbed quietly and left the room. When in corridor, she started to run and nearly bumped into Catherine and de Dangleberry.

'What is the rush, Jehanne?'

The girl reddened, bowed and replied with trembling voice, 'My lady, the king awaits you at your chambers.'

Catherine smiled, 'You poor girl, I'm sure His Majesty was not pleased with you when he did not find me. Is that why you're in such discomposure?'

Jehanne bowed again and looked at the floor with determination. Catherine laughed and turned to de Dangleberry, 'You must forgive me, sir. I must hurry to talk to the king. I will pass your news to him if you do not mind. I think it will be better received coming from me, don't you think?'

'As you wish, my lady,' replied de Dangleberry. 'I trust in your judgement.' He bowed and kissed her hand that she has given him.

…

Catherine entered the room. Antoine was sprawled on the bed and apparently asleep. She smiled to herself and quietly walked to the bed. She looked at him. He was definitely the most handsome man she ever encountered. His beautiful curly hair were messy and he lied in a dishevelled state. His hand was still holding the empty goblet. She loved those hands, they gave her a lot of pleasure. She admired his long limbs, broad chest and this face which she loved to cover with kisses. She decided to wake him up to see those gorgeous eyes. Catherine gently crawled towards him and started to kiss his lips. Antoine opened his eyes and embraced her. When she pulled back from the kiss, he asked, 'Where were you?'

She smiled, 'I was with de Dangleberry as he has some interesting news for you from the court of the king of France. Would you like to hear them first?'

'I have my priorities,' he smiled back at her and pulled her closer to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read and review. It means so much to me as I started my endeavours here so recently. These stories are really to fill the void created by the absence of Ben Aldridge on our screens. I don't know where his story will take him in Reign at the French court so I'm trying to imagine his 'domestic' life at his own court. If you are interested where it can take him please let me know, I appreciate any input._**

…

The banquet was going extremely well. Antoine wanted to show its court from the best possible angle. He spared no money on tonight's entertainment and food. He counted on de Dangleberry to convey this image to Catherine di Medici, the queen regent of France. He wanted to ensure her that his position is secure and that kingdom of Navarre is a worthy ally. Especially as the Spanish were making themselves a nuisance in the south. He needed France to be behind his kingdom if there ever was to be a war with the Spanish. Everyone thought that the news from the king of France court will disturb him, make him uncomfortable. He smiled at his thoughts. He raised the goblet to his lips and was slowly drinking all the wine in it.

Jeanne has noticed his smile, 'Anything you found amusing, my lord?' she inquired gently. He smirked into the goblet, then he half turned his head in her direction. He looked at her for a long time and finally replied, 'I don't think you are going to find it equally amusing, my dear.'

His eyes went to de Dangleberry who was laughing quite loudly at his conversation with Catherine. He squinted and his jaw tightened. Catherine looked alluring, proudly wearing the exquisite pearl necklace he gave her. He wondered if de Dangleberry knew that he played with fire, paying too much attention to Catherine. Antoine did not like anyone to mess with his property. De Dangleberry was young, naïve and useful. Clearly he enjoyed the attention paid to him by Catherine but there were limits of Antoine's patience.

De Kinderres' eyes almost never left Antoine's face. As the king looked in the direction of de Dangleberry and his face changed, the Duke stood up from his seat almost immediately and walked towards the courtier of the French king. De Kinderres leaned over him and whispered something to de Dangleberry's ear. The smile froze on young man's lips, his eyes quickly darted to the king of Navarre. Their eyes met. Chevalier de Dangleberry reddened and he lowered his gaze. Suddenly he found the bowl of fruits that stood before him irresistible and worth of his full attention. De Kinderres slowly returned to his company.

This short scene did not escape Jeanne's attention. She also was very sensitive to any changes of her husband's moods. She sighed deeply but quietly, as she did not want to show any feelings that were boiling inside her. She was the queen. The attention of the French king envoy should surely be given to her rather than to one of her ladies. As she was guided by her faith, she tried very hard to keep hatred away from her heart but at the times like these she failed miserably. Right now she was fighting for the love of her beloved husband. She decided then to part with her news in desperate hope that Antoine will concentrate his attention on her instead of his mistress.

'My lord, I may have some news that may lighten your heart,' she said. Antoine's head slowly and reluctantly turned towards her. His brow creased, 'What news?' She loved that crease. Were they alone she would try to smooth it with her kisses. Almost unconsciously, she placed her hand on his and smiled at him sweetly. He jerked his hand free and repeated, 'What news, my lady?'

She seemed unperturbed by his harshness. 'I believe I am with child, my beloved husband,' she continued quietly. Her love for him filled her to the brims. She looked hungrily at his lips.

Antoine rolled his eyes, sighed and signalled to the servant to fill his goblet. There was a silence between them, filled only by the sound of wine being poured. Jeanne waited with baited breath for Antoine's reaction. In past years, this news gave him pleasure and he always was kind to her. She craved this kindness from him now. She missed his love for her. He kept his silence however and started to sip his wine. Jeanne wanted to break this excruciating stillness.

'I hope, my lord, that this time we may have another daughter as…'

'If it is a girl, we shall name her Catherine,' he interrupted her sharply. She drew her breath but remained silent. She looked down trying to avert his gaze. He clearly did not finished speaking.

'Are you certain that it is mine?' he asked nonchalantly with disdainful smile. At this she raised her head with her eyes filled with tears, 'My lord!' Her voice was full of pain now.

Antoine looked at her intently. He could clearly see that he hurt her deeply. He bit his lip. Was this a feeling of guilt?, he wondered. There was no obvious reason for him to be cruel. Yet he drew a curious pleasure in her pain. If this is guilt, that it would be the first for him – he mused internally. He must note it for any future reference. Feeling of being guilty was to be squashed before it started. Such feelings are not to be harboured if one is a king. He was sure, no, he knew that she loved him. No wonder there, his internal monologue continued. And maybe because of this thought, he mellowed.

'I believe it is not the place for such revelations, Jeanne' he offered. And to the surprise of both of them he leaned towards her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

His power over her was limitless. Jeanne's face brightened with wide smile. He hardly ever used her name. And at this moment she was again the happiest woman alive. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Surprised by this loving gesture, she trembled with joy and opened her mouth to express her love. He was quicker though.

'Now, I have also some news that needs to be shared.' He smiled mischievously.

'Is it of blissful nature, my lord?' she asked smilingly.

He let go of her hand and again took his cup. He took a long swig and raised the empty goblet to be filled. 'I'm not sure if you find it so,' he laughed menacingly. She felt tense. Somehow she dreaded of what he was about to say.

'France will support my claims against the Spanish on one condition. I just need to revert to Catholic faith. Again!' He laughed heartily.

'My lord, surely you do not consider leaving the true faith?'

'And why not? I already changed religion in order to marry you. It does not matter anyway. The important thing is my position in the French court will be stronger. Regent queen has many sons but they're sickly. And my brother is the head of Huguenot movement, so we are covered on all fronts.' He laughed again.

'My lord, your sons are brought up as Protestants. I simply cannot let them to convert to papist religion.' Jeanne was flustered. Her emotions ran high. 'My lord, I think I must retire to my chambers, in my state…'

Antoine interrupted her again, 'Don't worry. No one mentioned my family. MY faith is important. Although Henry as my successor might be expected to…' He looked at her, 'You may retire.' He burst up laughing.

Jeanne quickly stood up, curtseyed and left the room. She left it so fast that the rest of court had no time to react to her actions. Only de Kinderres managed to stand and bow.

Catherine watched this scene with attention, although not openly. She could easily have a conversation with others being acutely aware of the events taking place at the king's table. If anyone were to watch her intently, they might have noticed a slight, short-lived freezing when she observed the king kissing the queen. But she was too good a player to be caught. She stored it all in her memory to use it in on appropriate occasion.

…

Jehanne was brushing Catherine's long blond hair. Both women were pensive. Both for different reasons. Jehanne remembered her encounter with the king; she was fearful if her lady would learn about it but she could not stop herself thinking about him.

Catherine's thoughts also were focused on Antoine. However, they were quite different to her maid. Catherine suspected that her maid might have had a little 'adventure' with Antoine as he was used to take anything what he wanted and she saw tale telling signs. She promised herself that she would never be so careless again as to leave Antoine unattended. He was too important.

She was quietly analysing the events that took place at the banquet. She was quite sure of her position with Antoine but this brief tenderness between them alarmed her. She knew that she somehow has to tighten her grip.

'Jehanne, stop playing with my hair, I can't sit here for hours as your thoughts wander.' The maid reddened. Catherine smiled disdainfully.

…

Antoine entered Catherine's room. With unavoidable cup in his hand. Jehanne was just about to help her lady into her bed. Both women stopped hesitantly and looked in his direction. Antoine smiled broadly. 'What a charming tableau!' he smirked.

Jehanne met Antoine's gaze for a mere second and deeply reddened, then quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. Catherine saw that and briefly smiled. 'Leave us, Jehanne' she said quietly. Jehanne curtseyed and without looking at anyone left the room.

'You really have to stop embarrassing my maids, my lord,' Catherine smiled knowingly.

Antoine laughed. 'I seem to be winning them with my incredible charm and magnetism.' He drunk his wine and threw away the cup. Catherine smiled, 'I have never doubted it, Your Majesty.'

Antoine slowly walked toward the bed and then jumped on it. He then turned on his back and folded his arms behind his head. Catherine was still standing by the bed. He looked at her for a while, 'Let down your hair, Catherine.'

She slowly reached behind and took out the hairclip that held her hair. With both hands she gently pushed her locks to the front. She waited for his other command as she saw that he was in a playful mood.

'Show yourself to me.' His voice was now husky with desire.

Not breaking the eye contact with Antoine, Catherine slowly untied the bow of her night robe. Antoine smile broadened as the robe fell to the floor, only revealing another one of those see-through chemises that Catherine was so fond of. She started to raise her chemise, gently rolling it on her hips. His eyes followed the slow rise of the material, showing first her calves, knees, thighs. He bit his lip, his breath has become heavier. The white mist of the chemise now left her full breasts, then her neck and finally revealed her face. As she was standing before him naked, Catherine dropped her night gown on the floor and started to play with her hair that flowed freely over her breasts, covering them from lustful gaze of Antoine.

'Come,' he whispered.

Catherine slowly mounted the bed and started crawling over him. When she reached his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. His hands started wandering over her body. Catherine started to undo his shirt and trousers. She pulled from the kiss and started her kissing journey south. When she reached his lower belly he moaned with expectant pleasure and dug his long fingers into her hair.

She wanted to give him as much pleasure as she could. It did not mean that she could not enjoy it. She stopped pleasuring him and moved again towards his face. 'Why did you stop?' he asked with frustration in his voice.

'My love, we must dispense our pleasures in small doses to achieve the greatest of goals – pure ecstasy,' she said smilingly and started to cover his face with long, loving kisses. He smirked but let her kiss his face. Then she whispered into his ear, 'I think I deserve some of your attention, Your Majesty.' She started to kiss his neck.

He laughed quietly, 'Your wish is my command, my lady.' If only, she thought but then was taken into the realm of pleasure that was given by Antoine's lips. He gently licked her lower lip, then sucked it to request for her lips to open. As soon as she did his tongue reached to meet hers, sensuously, deeply and gently. His kisses always brought her to the brink of abandonment as if fireworks had erupted inside her. That was the aspect that she was at times unable to control. As much as she liked her grip over Antoine she struggled to distance herself and always be in control. It was nigh on impossible when his lips were on her body, his hands touched all of her curves and crevices, simply when he was in intimate situation with her. From her perspective it was dangerous; she felt that as soon as she fell in love with him, she would inevitably lose him. And that she could not afford.

His lips passed on to her neck, covering it with lingering, open-mouth kisses. 'You have this strange hold over me, Catherine,' he murmured into her skin. 'You're so beautiful and soft. I can never get enough of you.' He raised his head and looked into her eyes, 'You must be a witch,' he smiled mischievously; not waiting for her response he licked her right nipple and caught it in between his lips at the same time gently stroking her other hardened nipple.

She was just about to reply when involuntarily she moaned loudly as her body took over her responses. She arched towards him as the pleasure swept her into the cloud nine. Now it was her turn to dug her hands into his luxurious curls which she loved so much. She always thought that considering the circumstances she was extremely lucky that her king was such a beautiful man. Her surrender to him was that much easier and gave her so much pleasure.

He moved now to her stomach and then lowered himself between her thighs which she opened from him invitingly. He prided himself as very skilful with his tongue and hands when it came to giving pleasure. She wholeheartedly agreed. Her moans and heavy panting confirmed his abilities. It did not take long for her to peak, her body shook and hot flush spread over her whole body. She whispered in a harsh voice, 'Please, Antoine, please.' He did not stop and soon she was building another wave of desire. His hands stroked her thighs and only when her hips started to raise from the bed again he withdrew, shuffled towards her face. He kissed her deeply and possessively and then slid inside her. At this they groaned in unison. She wanted him to be very deep inside her, to be joined as one. As if reading her mind he moved her legs onto his shoulders and his thrusts became deeper, quicker, nearly frantic.

She was desperately trying to keep her cold reason but his passion and those kisses resulted in overwhelming ecstasy and her plans for this evening were brushed aside as she immersed herself in her pleasure. Only the present mattered.

…

He needed his wine. Those exercises always made him parched. He slid off the bed and walked towards the table where the wine and some cups were ready for them. Catherine knew him well as it was always there. And his favourite one, too. He smiled to himself, poured some wine into two cups and took them to bed. He gave one cup to her. Catherine was sprawled across the bed, still breathing heavily and waiting for her breath to return to normal. He watched her as she half raised herself to drink. He loved her body, she was definitely the most beautiful women he ever bedded. She was everything he was looking for in a woman. However despite his endeavours she eluded him still. Even when he was in her, he felt that there were still dark places that he could not penetrate.

Catherine smiled at him, 'Aren't you going to join me, my lord? You surely cannot leave me here alone now. I need you by my side and in my arms.' She mellowed, he thought.

'Catherine, are you trying to kill me?' He laughed. 'We have already done it twice in a row.'

'I know but I need you, my love.'

He bit his lip and smiled. As he was very busy in bed with Catherine, he had no time to disrobe fully. So now he put down his goblet and started to take off his shirt.

'My lord, I was thinking…'

He looked at her, 'Now, this sounds dangerous, my lovely.'

'I was thinking what is going to happen to our boy, Charles.'

'Don't worry he'll be fine.'

'I trust that, my lord, but it might be a good time for you to recognize him as your son…'

Antoine's face clouded. 'Why do you have to raise this question now, my lady?' His voice suddenly become harsh.

'Well, I did hear that the queen is with child again…' Catherine started hesitantly.

'How did you…' he could not finish as the anger fulfilled his body. He stopped undressing and put his clenched fists on the hips.

Catherine was silent. Her face that rarely betrayed any other emotions that those she wanted to convey clearly showed a fright. She might have made a mistake and it was an uncomfortable thought.

Antoine's next words seem to confirm it. 'Madam,' he said in a very low voice and very slowly 'there is time and place for such conversations. You chose wrongly!'

And with that he turned on his heel and left the room very quickly. He was very annoyed. No, not annoyed, furious. How dare she to insinuate even what is he to do or not.

In all honesty, he was fond of the boy. He looked very much like him. Charles might be even more like him that his proper son, Henry. But even if everyone knew that Charles was his son, officially recognizing him is a different story. But deep down he knew he will recognise him. It somehow slipped his mind so far. And he did not like to be reminded. It made him feel like he was again a boy and his father was constantly giving him a life lessons again.

In his rage he forgot where he was going. He did not want to sleep alone but now he was left with no choice. However he was not the one to dwell on uncomfortable or unpleasant thoughts. He always tried to find something that gave him pleasure in everything. Well, he might as well go to his chambers. He was sleepy anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**_More or less inspired by the latest regal pictures of Ben Aldridge ;)_**

Antoine woke suddenly. His head was still full of dreams he had although he could not really remember them. Maybe it was for the best. It seemed as they were not pleasant.

He ran his fingers through his hair to get rid of any remnants of sleep. He raised his head and looked around him as if trying to understand why he is alone in bed. That was quite a novel experience for him. He half smiled. He tried to recall how it came to his being alone. He did not like to be just by himself. Deep down he knew that he needed an audience. And right now there were only his thoughts and excruciating silence. He must have woken very early as there was no sign of any servants going about their business. He wondered if he should go back to sleep or get up and…. Exactly what? He had no idea what he could do so early. Unless… His body gave him some idea at last. Yes, the decision made, he quickly got up and put on his trousers he discarded yesterday and which were apparently not picked by his manservant. Oh, there is some punishment he can look forward to, he thought with malevolent grin on his face.

The castle seemed abandoned. It must be very early indeed, Antoine thought. The torches in the corridors were slowly burning out their lives, trying to dispel the gloom permeating from dark corners. He looked through one of the windows he passed, the day was about to break. Damnation, he thought, that is very early. He quietly opened the door of the chamber that was his destination. Only two candles were still burning. Lady hated the dark, he knew it so well. He crept very stealthily to the bed. He looked for a quite a long time at the figure lying under the covers. Very quietly he took off his boots and trousers. On second thought he discarded the shirt as well. He slid very quietly and gently under the covers to join the lady.

He waited for a while to see if the lady had awoken. He moved softly in her direction. His hand reached to her breast and cupped it lovingly. Antoine placed the gentle, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder.

She stirred and opened her eyes. For a change a happy, really contended smile creased her face. She reached with her hand to his face, 'Oh my love, please do forgive me my trespasses of yesterday. I did not want to enrage you.' She wanted to turn and face him; he stopped her with kisses on her neck.

'You should be sorry. I had to spend the night alone.' He murmured into her ear, moving his hand to her hip and then between her thighs. She moaned as she felt his able fingers in her.

'Let me recompense you, my lord, for any pain that I might have caused by my actions.' She ground her buttocks into his hardness.

Now it was his turn to groan. 'You have bewitched me body and soul...'

Catherine turned her face to him and his hungry lips met hers.

#

The gentle glow of the afternoon sun seeped into the room. The ladies sat in a semicircle, their fingers were busy with embroidery. They were quietly entertained by a musician who strummed his lute in the corner.

Ladies worked in silence as the queen was lost in thought and even at some point ceased embroidering. Her gaze was directed to the picture of the holy family. Her thoughts wandered to the days when she had the first child. How happy they were together! She felt loved and complete. She was not unhappy now but there were moments when the pain seemed encompassing her and keeping her apart from others.

She was so happy when she found out that she will have another child. And for a moment she thought he was happy too. And then those dreadful news. She loved Antoine. She could not bear the thought that the path to heaven was closed to him now when he planned to abandon the true faith. She loved him too much to allow to lose him. He is misled by his entourage that perhaps does not care for his salvation as she does. Her gaze turned to lady Louise. She sat there working, smartly dressed with the jewellery and clothes nearly as expensive as Jeanne's. Antoine was really too generous with her, Jeanne thought. All those people around her husband are like leeches, they do not care about him, they only take. Suddenly a short pang of pain shot through her. She remembered that this Louise, or Catherine as Antoine called her or so she heard, has given him a son. She had nothing against the boy, his was blameless in all this. It is not his fault that his mother schemed to seduce her husband. Jeanne fought very hard to banish the hatred towards Louise; she was brought up to harbour only good, Christian thoughts. To relieve the tension she felt inside her, Jeanne finally made herself to speak.

'Lady Louise, how is your boy?'

Catherine, startled by queen's voice raised her head and smiled benevolently. 'Thank you, Your Majesty, Charles is a healthy boy. Full of spirits.'

Jeanne had not thought it through. She could not think of anything more to say to this woman. And now she was smiling at her and apparently waiting the continuation of conversation. Forgive me Lord, Jeanne thought, I hate this woman. She took my husband away from me. And now she triumphs.

Luckily for Jeanne the door was opened and in came Antoine. All the ladies stood up and curtseyed.

'Good day, my ladies,' the king smiled at them and winked at Catherine. Then he turned to Jeanne.

'My queen, I need to talk to you in private.'

Jeanne was not smiling. 'Leave us, ladies, please,' she quietly said.

Antoine's eyes followed Catherine out of the room. He walked to the chair that was the nearest to the queen and sat in a relaxed pose. 'My dear wife! Why don't you sit here beside me?' His hand tapped the seating of the queen's chair. He was still smiling although his eyes bore a scheming expression.

Jeanne complied and sat down. She could not bring herself to look at the king.

'My dear Jeanne, why is your face so saddened? Should not you be radiant with joy at our new child?' he liked to tease her, she knew it so well.

'My lord, I am joyful,' she turned his head to him and gave him a small smile. 'to what I own the pleasure of your company at this hour, my lord?'

'I have been thinking… My engagements will soon take me to France…' The queen grimaced but quickly composed herself.

'And I will be worrying about you here all alone in your state.'

"Your Majesty, would you like me accompany you?' The thought frightened her. She was afraid that they may make her convert.

'No. That's unnecessary.'

'Then..'

'I do not appreciate the thought of you being here alone. I think you should seek your refuge in the convent until our child is born.'

Jeanne face was white as chalk. He wants to get rid of me, she thought. He does not love me anymore. She felt faint at this notion.

Antoine was looking at her with a half-smile. Finally he got up and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands in his.

'Jeanne, I am worried about you,' he said gently.

She finally looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

'Do you want to get rid of me, my lord?'

'Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne.' He took her face into his hands. 'Why would I want to do that?' He smiled at her gently and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 'You are having our child. I want you to be safe when I'm not here.'

She missed his gentleness. His eyes were full of love and care. It was her Antoine just like he was when she married him. This was the man she fell in love with. She moved to kiss him again. And he kissed her back.

'I think you should leave before I start for France. I want to make sure that you are safely at the convent before I take my company from Navarre.'

'But my lord, it would mean…' He stopped her with another kiss.

'It would mean you will have to leave the day after tomorrow at the latest.' He kissed her again and stood up.

'I am very glad that we are of one mind in those important matters.' He smiled at her.

'Yes, my lord,' she said quietly but without smile.

He turned and clapped his hands. 'Now I think no more sewing and embroidery. I'll tell your maids that they need to start packing.' He looked at the queen. 'I don't think you will need your ladies in waiting anymore today, will you?' He smiled again and quickly left the room.

#

They were lying on the bed naked and in tight embrace. Both panting heavily and both sweaty. Antoine moved his hand to stroke her hair, Catherine placed soft, lingering kisses on his jawline.

Last night Catherine was for the first time really frightened that she lost her power over Antoine. She was afraid that she lost him. And again for the first time she felt some heart strings pulling. It was dangerous. She just cannot fall in love. She just can't.

Yet when he came to her this morning she felt a blissful content rolling all over her body. She thought that she must impose more control over herself as of now.

She smiled at her little victory that he came back to her and evidently had still this craving after her. When she was still in the queen's chambers he gave her this mischievous smile of his, full of desire or rather pure lust.

She read him correctly. When she returned to her room, he came to her within minutes. And he took her like a rutting bull. She did not mind that as she liked him being forceful from time to time.

'I am sending the queen to the convent,' he said quietly and smiled at her. 'And it cost me hardly any effort on my part.'

'No one can refuse you , my lord.' He kissed her deeply, his tongue penetrating her possessively.

'I need to go to France,' Antoine whispered into her ear. 'And I want you to come with me.' He kissed her neck. They look intensely into each other's eyes, they both smiled and went for a very deep kiss.

Soon their passions have been aroused again. Antoine's lips moved to her neck and then to her nipples. Reaction of her body overtook her and as much as she wanted to know the details of the queen dismissal, she could just moan and writhe beneath him.

He finally reached her welcoming thighs and burrowed himself deeply into her sweetness. He knew how to use his tongue and her hips started the dance of their own. He wanted to bring her to her peak just by the use of his tongue and fingers as he knew she liked it. Her breath has become more shorter and he knew that she was almost there. He intensified his probing and licking, concentrating on this small little spot that he knew will take her over. And there she was screaming now when her body shuddered around him. He slid upwards to kiss her lips, she was still shivering from her pleasure and she was weak but she embraced him with her arms and kissed him longingly.

'Thank you,' she whispered into his lips when they parted to catch a breath.

'I'm not yet finished, my sweet lady,' he smiled and went down again.

'Oh my lord, I don't think I can..' she was stopped by his demonstrations of his devotion to her needs.

He started it slowly again and she involuntarily raised her hips to get more pleasure from those lips. This time her peak was coming quicker and her juices have flown freely.

Antoine suddenly stop pleasuring her, she wanted to complain but then she felt him entering her with his full hardness. They both groaned.

He marvelled at this feeling of completeness when he was inside her. If I could love anyone, this woman is the closest, he thought.

'You are so sweet and wet, Catherine,' he whispered and started his ride.

#

'She will be in the convent the day after tomorrow at the latest' Antoine finished his story. 'Luckily for you, my lady, she will not need so many ladies in waiting there,' he smiled. 'And she will probably will take with her only the favourites and I do not think you will make the selection.' He laughed heartily at this.

'But before we go to France, since the castle is ours, I think we must have one of our famous special parties to get everyone into mood.' They both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_As Reign writers spared us some details on the king of Navarre, I feel the need to continue filling those unforgivable gaps. ;-) _**

**_Some smut at the end so you can stop reading after the king's speech if you are not interested._**

Antoine watched with a roguish smile as the carriages carrying Jeanne and her entourage were slowly leaving the castle. He turned quickly and almost run inside. De Kinderres stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

'Your Majesty, what about Chevalier de Dangleberry? He is most eager to leave for France. I believe he is frightened that he might have displeased you.' The duke looked at Antoine apprehensively.

The king seemed to be in deep thought but of what nature de Kinderres was not sure as the smile had not left Antoine's face. Finally he turned to de Kinderres, 'My dear and faithful friend, you must know that I value my honour above anything else. And I could not be blemished with the stain of inhospitality. This chevalier is young and foolish but I simply cannot let him go without celebrating his presence just for a little longer.' He looked into de Kinderres' eyes and his jawline hardened, the almost ever present smile disappeared. But the duke knew his king too well, he smiled and replied, 'Your Majesty, the party that is to be tonight surely will satisfy all those needs.'

Antoine laughed loudly and put his hand on the duke's shoulder.

'Indeed, that will be satisfactory to all concerned.' He squinted his eyes, 'Just make sure he is there.'

'Have no fear, Your Majesty,' replied the duke.

'Good,' Antoine patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. 'Now, preparations, preparations for our special party. There is no time to be lost.' He smiled and started to climb the stairs with two steps at the time. 'This is going to be a good party,' he shouted joyfully, his voice reverberating through the castle.

De Kinderres looked after him, smiled and shook his head.

#

The music was filling the banquet hall. This vast room seemed much more narrower as the massive curtains were draped across the pillar rows on both sides. There were also some curtains separating the area between pillars, thus creating curtained rooms. There were some mattresses laid in those rooms created for the party, covered with soft, expensive cloth, bear skins and embroidered cushions. Meanwhile, long tables put into the nearly never-ending row were put in the main aisle. No benches or stools were visible as per king's request. The only chair dominating the room was the king's throne, gilded with gold and silver with deep red upholstery.

The tables were sagging as they were full of meats, pies, fruits, beer and wine. The special place was reserved for the sweets of all shapes and sizes that were made of sugar. The king wanted to show his generosity and affluence to all his guests. Navarre knew how to amuse themselves.

The banquet hall aisle was filled with guests to the brim. Not one family that wanted to play any part at the court was bold enough to face the wrath of king Antoine if it was not represented at the banquet. Besides they knew that they would leave the party satisfied in all possible aspects. Navarre knew how to party.

Antoine was nonchalantly sprawled over his chair, his leg was hanging over the arm of the throne. He was drinking his wine slowly as he was intently watching the milling crowd; his eyes scanning over the brim of his goblet. He liked observing them, all those people dying for his attention and benevolence, wanting privileges, plotting their little schemes. He was their sun they all turned to as human sunflowers. And they were all waiting for him to start the special part of today's events. He watched closely the ring of men surrounding Catherine. Fortunately nothing there in their behaviour made him annoyed. Lucky for them, he smirked into the cup.

His eyes went to de Kinderres. He stood by the one of pillars with de Dangleberry. The envoy still avoided his eyes and had his head down. De Kinderres turned his head into Antoine's direction. Their eyes met. The duke slowly and almost unnoticeably bent his head a couple of times as in confirmation. Good, Antoine thought, I think we are ready.

He stood up and raised his hand with goblet. 'Right, everyone listen up!' he shouted. "it is the high time to liven up this gathering of good people. Tonight the theme is "the adversaries". And I will choose some pairs who might be seen as not getting along. But I want to rule this country as a land of people that love each other and stand by each other's side when the times are uncertain. So, let me think, who would be the first?' he mused.

He stepped down from the elevation on which the throne was placed and started to walk among the crowd. His eyes skipping from person to person.

'Ah, Bourdelac, I think you will start,' Comte de Bourdelac looked uneasy but smiled nevertheless, 'with….. Lady Boucheron.' He took the hand of the giggling lady and kissed it. Her husband who always fought with Bourdelac over the affections of the king, reddened to the roots of his ginger hair bit smiled bravely at the king.

Antoine continued his selection and chose seven other pairs. They all disappeared behind the curtains.

'I seem to be run out of candidates. You hide your hatred well,' he laughed. 'Then the rest of you just pair up as your inclinations tell you but remember that I do not want to see you with your spouses. Where is the fun in that?' Everyone laughed politely. Antoine smiled at one lady in the crowd and winked at her. De Kinderres immediately went to her and started to whisper into her ear.

He turned and went to Catherine. Guests in reverence to king's wishes were starting to move in all directions in pursuit of the partners for the night.

'You look extremely appetizing, my lady.' He smiled at her and bent to kiss her neck. Then his lips moved to her ear and he whispered for a while. Catherine smiled malevolently through all this. Antoine straightened up and looked deeply into her eyes.

'How much time do you need?'

'Not more than few moments, my lord,' she replied, pulled him to herself and kissed him lovingly.

#

De Dangleberry was confused. He still had in mind this fateful banquet when the king of Navarre almost gave him heart palpitations. There is a lot he heard of people's fate when they displeased Antoine. He avoided Catherine since. But today duke de Kinderrres took him aside and explained that the king was not really angry with him, quite the contrary. Kinderres also said that it was just inadvisable to pay too much attention to Catherine when the king does not wish it. There is nothing Dangleberry could be afraid now as this party is of different nature than others.

And then after the king's speech Lady Louise walked towards him and as far as he could say she was openly flirting with him. He could not say that he was not pleased. She was a very handsome woman and he heard a lot of her beauty. They did not exaggerate when they called her the belle Rouhet.

She led him by the hand into the one of the curtained rooms. When they got there, she turned to him and smiled gently. 'At last we can have some privacy here.'

'You can hardly call it a quiet spot, my lady,' he replied. There were load moans and cries of ecstasy coming from both sides.

'I know,' she laughed. 'But at least we are safe from prying eyes.' With this she got closer to him and started to caress his chest. He felt tingles going down his spine.

'I saw you looking at me many times in a very special way, sir. And yet you have started to avoid me recently. Have I displeased you in any way?'

'Lady Louise, I..' he said quietly.

She reached to his ear and whispered, 'Is there anything I could do?' She pulled back slightly and look deeply into his eyes.

The hot wave of desire hit him and he could not stop himself any longer. He pulled her to his chest and started kissing her on the lips.

The curtain was moved aside and in walked Antoine. Dangleberry's back was to him and only Catherine saw the king.

'I am not certain that I like what I see,' Antoine said loudly. The moans and grunts that were coming from other adjoining rooms suddenly stopped. Dangleberry started and quickly jumped as far as he could from Catherine.

'I think my lady that I will deal with you later. Leave us.'

As her back was to Dangleberry now and he could not see her face, she smiled mischievously and blew a kiss to Antoine as she was leaving them.

'Get back to what you were doing!' Antoine shouted in the direction of other rooms. Soon, slowly the noises came back.

'Now, Chevalier de Dangleberry,' he said quietly and menacingly. 'You and I will have to have a little talk, I think.' Antoine walked towards Dangleberry and put his arm on the envoy's shoulder.

'I do not know what are the norms at the French court but here I rather take offence if someone is trying to steal what is mine.'

'Your Majesty, I…' Dangleberry said in pleading voice.

'Shhhh, do not interrupt me again.' Antoine's strong, long fingers dug deeply into the envoy's shoulder and made him wince with pain.

'As I was saying before I was interrupted so rudely, I shall not stand idly when my property is being taken from me. I value your friendship, Chevalier, but there are times when you have to pay for your frivolity.'

Dangleberry did not dare to look into Antoine's eyes. He was staring stubbornly ahead of him, gripped by real fear now.

'However, I can try to forget it, should you give me some gifts.' Antoine stopped and waited for the reply. As it did not come and Dangleberry was actually shaking with fear.

King sighed tiredly, 'You can speak now.'

Dangleberry as if awoken from a nightmare started to speak very quickly, 'Your Majesty, I shall do anything that is in my power. Please do accept my sincere and humble apologies. I must have drunk too much for my head and I lost my judgement. I could never endanger my position with Your Majesty and I know that I can count on your benevolence and you will forgive me in your generosity, I am your humble servant Your Majesty, I…'

Anthony stopped him raising his palm, 'Enough, Chevalier. I trust you are honest in your assurances.'

His grip on the envoy's shoulder lessened but his hand did not move. 'I am ready to forego my anger in exchange for regular correspondence from you describing in full detail all the juicy gossip at the court. I know my brother, Prince de Condé, is a steady visitor there but his position and his news imply a different level of information. And his letters are rarer of late. You will be very useful to me. Have I made myself clear?'

'I shall be happy to oblige, Your Majesty.'

The grip on Dangleberry's shoulder suddenly tightened and Antoine moved to face the envoy and he nearly breathed into the envoy's face.

'You are mine now. And do not EVER forget it,' he hissed with malevolent stare.

Then he smiled, slapped Dangleberry's face a couple of times with his hand and left the room.

#

He found Catherine in one of the curtained rooms especially prepared for the king. This room had a bed instead of mattress and was lavishly furnished. The little tables were laden with fruits, sweets and wine.

Catherine was lying on the bed, leaning on her arm and slowly drinking wine from a golden goblet. She already had taken off her clothes and took a pose that in her view the king would find enjoyable.

'Have you drunk enough of wine, my lady, to wash the stench of this young fool?'

'He did not go deep, my lord. And a few mouthfuls of wine and my lips are as pure as they ever were.'

Antoine laughed and joined her on the bed; he took the cup from her and drank the wine.

'I was thinking we could make some changes to today's entertainment. What would you say, my lady, if there was someone else to join us to spice things up?' He was watching closely her face.

Catherine knew too well that she cannot show any real emotions now. Her heart sunk, she suspected something of the kind when the king had taken a special interest in a young lady, new to the court. It was inevitable and all she could do now is to try to control the king's desires as much as she could.

'Who do you have in mind, Your Majesty?' she smiled at Antoine, yet her eyes were cold as steel. 'I was hoping for Duke de Kinderres.'

'Catherine, do not push your luck!'

'So who is she, my love?' She could not control the ice in her voice.

Antoine apparently heard that. He laughed. 'It is a pity we cannot get your maid to join us.'

The shiver of cold anger rushed through Catherine. I should have dismissed this wench, she thought.

'I am just but teasing you, my lady.' He got up and went to the table with wine. He poured himself the drink up to the brim of the cup. 'I was thinking of Catherine de Grestier.'

I knew it, Catherine thought. Pretty, alluring, young and most importantly - new.

'Are you sure that she is clean, my lord?'

'Oh, I am, my love, I am. Her new husband prefers men, he just does not know it yet. And he was a virgin when he married her.'

'You know, my lord, that I will do anything you want me to.' Catherine managed to control her iciness.

Antoine turned to her. 'You are the second person who tell me that tonight. I must be lucky.'

The anger Catherine tried to control made her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkly. Antoine came to bed. 'I think the hall is too cold for you to lie here so helpless and alone. We must find remedy to that.' He smiled and got onto the bed. 'Are you much displeased with me, Catherine?'

'You know perfectly well, Your Majesty, that I am never displeased with you.' He kissed her deeply and hungrily. He embraced her tightly and pulled her tightly to his body. 'Oooh, I missed you.' He whispered and his lips moved to her neck. Catherine's hands dug into his curly hair and she tried to move him lower and lower. 'Patience, Catherine, patience,' he murmured into her skin between the kisses. When he finally reached her breasts with his lips, he started to disrobe himself. Catherine impatiently wanted to help him. He managed only to take off his shirt, not stopping with the caresses to both of her nipples. Catherine moaned, arched her back and dug her nails into Antoine's back. He hissed with pain but intensified his endeavours. He slowly moved to her stomach and his hand stroked her womanhood. Catherine was moaning loudly. Her excited voice started to wake up his desire.

Antoine relocated to his favourite place in the world, between Catherine's thighs. She was very much aroused and he burrowed himself in her with sheer delight. `Her emotions so heightened this evening, her climax was not long coming. He applied all his skills dutifully nevertheless.

As she came she screamed loudly and her body shook. He waited and observed her with enormous pleasure. All mine, he thought, all this gorgeousness is mine. He gently caressed her smooth thighs. She really was helpless now and that encouraged him for a second go. She groaned and his tongue started his dance again. This time she came even quicker and she was almost sobbing as if she could not take any more of this pleasure. His lips, his tongue and his long able fingers did their magic and Antoine once again tasted her sweet juices as the next wave came.

Only then he turned his head and shouted to his valet who stood at the other side of the curtain, 'Bredotot, now!'

As Catherine was slowly coming to her senses, Antoine stood up, took off his shoes and his trousers. He then crawled onto the bed and put his head next to Catherine. She was still breathing heavily but her rhythm was steadying. She slowly turned her head to face him, 'Thank you, Your Majesty,' she whispered feebly. As a reply he kissed her plump lips lovingly.

As they were kissing, the curtain was pushed aside and in went Catherine de Grestier. When she saw the pair on the bed, her face reddened immediately and a weak gasp escaped her.

Antoine stopped kissing Catherine, 'We have a visitor.' He looked up and down the woman standing by the curtain with her gaze diverted to the ground and he liked what he saw.

'Look, Catherine, she is shy. Why don't you help her to relax? And lose those clothes obviously.' Catherine, in much better mood that only some time before, smiled, cupped Antoine's face in her hand and kissed him deeply. 'As you wish, Your Majesty.' She then languidly got up and slowly walked to the woman, knowing very well that at least for now Antoine's eyes followed her with smile and lustful intensity. She was right.

Damn, she is so beautiful, he thought.

Catherine smiled at the visitor, 'Lady Catherine, please look up.' Lady Catherine raised her eyes, carefully avoiding to look at Catherine's naked body.

'Lady Louise, I am extremely sorry to intrude but this servant was most insistent that I should…'

'Shhhh,' Catherine put her finger on Lady Catherine's lips.

'Catherine, kiss her!' Antoine cried from the bed. Lady Catherine nearly turned her head towards the voice but stopped herself; only her eyes got bigger in astonishment.

'Don't worry, lady Catherine, it was for me. His Majesty calls me that.' She laughed. 'I know it is a bit confusing now.' She started to graze lady Catherine's lips with her finger. 'You should still call me Louise, though. My other name is reserved for the king. Do you understand?'

Lady Catherine slowly shook her head in confirmation. Catherine smiled at her, 'You are very pretty, lady Catherine, I have never noticed that before.' And before lady Catherine had time to reply, Catherine started to kiss her on the lips. Lady Catherine's eyes got bigger but she stood her ground and herself be kissed. Yet soon she felt that it was pleasurable and she returned the kiss. Catherine hands started to undress lady Catherine.

Antoine watched this spectacle with lustful smile on his face. Then his hand wandered to his manhood and he started to pleasure himself; he did not take his eyes off those two women. Catherine was very skilful and within a very short time they were both naked.

'Two Catherines – how lovely,' said Antoine. 'Come here both of you!' Women complied.

'I do not want to waste too much time. Are you wet and ready, lady Catherine?' She reddened again, 'Yes, Your Majesty,' she replied quietly.

'I knew I could count on my Catherine,' he smiled at his lover and then looked back to lady Catherine. 'Then put yourself here,' he motioned to his now fully erect member.

Lady Catherine obediently complied with the request. They both groaned as she succeeded. Then she started to ride him. Catherine felt left out for a moment but Antoine apparently thought of her and pulled her closely to his chest. He kissed her hungrily. As he started to moan loudly, Catherine showered his neck, jawline and chest with open-mouthed loving kisses.

Lady Catherine speeded up and her breathing as Antoine's became shorter. Catherine resigned herself to caressing her beautiful king's body.

When he came with a loud groan and lady Catherine slipped off him and collapsed on the bed, he grabbed her hand and made her move closer to his face. When she reached him he kissed her very hard. And then let her go.

'I think you should leave us now, lady Catherine.' And with that he turned to Catherine and embraced her tightly, planting a soft, loving kiss to her needy lips.

Lady Catherine looked at them speechless for a short moment. Then turned her head away and ran to her clothes discarded on the floor, determined to leave this room as soon as possible.


End file.
